spyro the tail of two dragons
by Emo-girl in LOVE
Summary: I grabbed 2 random eggs and flew off. WHAT do you mean two more dragons are out there?
1. very short

****

hi it's my first fic so be kind please!

__

It was the year of the dragon.I,Volteer watched Ignitus grab the purple egg while i gradded two random eggs.

I flew out quickly,looking for the best place to hide the unhatched dragons.I found a small crevice and

dropped them softly into to the crevice.I turned around,only to hear a loud screech behind me,I spun

around immidiately.Unfortunately the strange bird-creature was already far into the distance with the

two eggs.

as time passes on to the future.

hehe you'll have to find out later!


	2. Chapter 2

**ok ppl i'll check my spelling more often. i have my fic written on paper and there are alot of **

**errors.**

Argon watched his two foster daughters play with his,bilolgical sons.Ian,the oldest triplet or

quintuplet (whichever),had tackled the oldest girl by a few minutes her name Silver.Her scales glinted

in the sunlight while she nudged Ian gently with her green horns.Argon turned his attention to his

sceond daughter,Symda.His two middle childern Eli and Arin, were teasing her and if looks could

kill, Symda would have toped the charts.Her brillliant green eyes were fixiated murderously on the

boys.Her lips curled into a snarl.Symba then opened her mouth to yell at the boys,but instead of the

reddish-orange color, lavender flames were shot at the boys.The boys dodged quickly, leaving the flames

to race to their next target,Silver.Symdashut her mouth,watching pitiully as the lavender substance

hit her sister.Silver yelped and spun around angrily,seeing Eli and Arin first.The same thing happed

with Silver,except they were golden flalmes.The boys dodged again,flying quickly to Argon.

"Father! father,"they shouted."since when do birds shoot colors out of their mouth?Why can't WE

do that?!

Argon sighed,"Because,they aren't birds,my sons,"he turned to look at the confused girls,

"Girls,you aren't really mine.I stole your eggs away from a ferocious battlefield."

The girls merelly blinked at him,until Ian spoke up,"But,father,if they're not birds, what are they?"

"Dragons"Argon replied carefully

Some where else in the forst.

Hunter and bianca were walking around amilessly.They saw two brightly coloed flamesbeing shot out of

nowhere!

"What the heck was that?!exclaimed Hunter.

"The only explanation is dragons."said Bianca.

"I thought the only dragons where at temples."replied Hunter.

"Well lets go see."said Bianca as she walked off.

**hey i made it longer but by much i guess **

**srry 2 the ppl that review i restared and checked my errors** **X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**ummmm i miss spelled started on the last chp hehe. ppl lesson humans make mistaks **

**i spelled it wrong i kno but sue me **

**#**

They got there at the end of Argon's speach.(u kno he's a bird if u haven't guess from the quotes in

the story)

"Hey!we can take you two,to a place were dragons rule the skies!"shouted Hunter.

"Quit yelling u idiot"Bianca said angrily.

"I love it when your angry."Hunter cooed(i spelled it wrong so what i human)

"Please take us."the girls said at the same time.

"Ok if all right with your dad."Bianca said kindly to the girls.

"Why don't we get a say in this?"shouted all the boys.

"Let them go boys, they'll come back to us some day."said Argon.

"Really?squealed the girls.

"Yes,really."Argon said in a fatherly tone,the kind of tone that lets you know everythings going to be ok.

And so they left

Siver and Symba stumbled along behind their newfound companion.Ahead of them,the couple was

quarreling over one of Bianca's spell effects.The spell resulted in turning poor Hunter purple.

Silver turned her stunning multi-colored eyes onto Symba.

"So, I wonder if we're really sisters?Silver murmured quietly.

"Whether by blood or friendship,we're sister by heart"Symba said meaningfully.

Her eyes met with Silver's green and blue ones and they grinned.

Esle where

The dragons were called into a meeting at the Dragon Temple.Ignitus looked around cheaking off eveyone's

name as he found them,in his head."Hmmm,Cynder,Emder,Cyril,Volteer,Terrador...Where's Spyro and

Sparx?!"he shouted mentally.As if on cue,the purple dragon and golden dragonfly both appeared

panting,through the door.

"Ahh,good everyone's here.Now we can start the meeting.

"We have gatherd here today to discuss Cynder's unstability."Ignitus watched Cynder cringe and continued

"You need to be trained properly,"he watched her flinch again,"We,"he acknowledged Terrador,Cyril,Volteer,

"have decided it would be best if Spyro trained you.

that's it for now

and thank you so much cynder lover for the review


	4. Chapter 4

**thank you scarlett O Hare**

"**WHAT?!"**exclaimed Spyro,Cynder,Sparx,and Ember.

"Yes,"Cyril said wisely,"we decided it would be bestscince,"he paused to sigh,"Dpyro has control

of all the elements."

"But why couldn't you four just train her?!I'm sure Spyro has better things to do!Ember yelled, jealousy

dripping venously from her voice.

"Excuse me?!"Cynder screeched,standing.

"Ladies!spyro exclaimed exasperatedly,(oww big word)aslo standing

Volteer took this chance to tell Ignitus something important."Acyually,if you include Cynder, Spyro might

have to train three dragons."

Ignitus looked at Volteer curiously,"Excuse me?"

Volteer sighed and dulged into his secret about the two ragon eggs he was never sure hatched.Of course,no

one else paid attention.They were to amused by the fight between Spyro,Cynder,and Ember,well almost no one.

Sparx'svoice was heard aboveeverone else's

"What other dragons.?"he asked,somewhat innocently.

else where

"So,how much farther until we get to this Dragon Temple,Bianca?Symba asked.

"Oh, not much longer,"Bianca replied simple.

"Good."Sliver goaned in relief.

"Would you _please _stop complaining?!Symba snapped,taking Silver by by surprise.

"Girls, stop aruging."Hunter interrupted.

"Hey!Bianca exclaimed joyously,"we're here.

"Oh!"the female draons said,in awe.

"Oh, not much longer,"Bianca replied simple.

"Good."Sliver goaned in relief.

"Would you _please _stop complaining?!Symba snapped,taking Silver by by surprise.

"Girls, stop aruging."Hunter interrupted.

"Hey!Bianca exclaimed joyously,"we're here.

"Oh!"the female draons said,in awe.

THATS ALL FOR NOW

stupid caps lock


	5. Chapter 5

Ignitus shot a soft glare at Sparx as everyone fell silent. "What.?" Sparx questioned in mock innocence.

Ignitus sighed exasperatedly.

"I didn't do anything wrong, do I look like someone who likes to act like all innocent when they're not?"

Sparx asked in a mocking voice.

Everyone stares at Sparx blankly. "Volteer, please explain the current situation to the rest of us." Cyril stated quietly.

"Well when I saw you," he said pointing to Ignitus, taking Spyro's egg, I picked up two random eggs. I put the eggs in a small crevice but a large bird-like creature took the eggs and flew off with them?" explained Volteer.

"So there is a possibility that there are two other dragons like us?" asked Spyro.

"Yes and no, they could have been broken or eaten." Terrador explained solemnly.

"Yes, Spyro, don't get your hopes up." Ignitus said.

"Why would he get his hopes up?" snarled Ember and Cynder at the same time.

"Well aren't you lady-like?" muttered Sparx.

Cynder's eyes flashed and she rounded on Sparx, "I won't hesitate to kill you were you hover, Dragonfly.

"Hey!" interjected Spyro, "calm down."

"Yes calm down Ember, Cynder." Ignitus said scolding them.

"Yes sir." they said

To the party or Sliver and Symba, Hunter, Bianca.

The girls could not help but stare at the temple. It was enormous! The roof of the temple was gold and the sides were red. To the girls, it looked like one giant, glorious flame. Hunter and Bianca looked at the girls and laughed at their expressions on their faces, but before they could reach the temple doors, something happened. Something came out of nowhere and grabbed Bianca, who was now screaming her head off.

The ape-dog-looking creature looked at hunter and the girls and said "Long live Gaul, long live the Dark Master!"

"Bring her back!" Symba yelled, and lavender flames came out of her mouth again striking the ape-dog and freeing Bianca. They looked on as the ape-dog ran away from the temple yard.

"Thank you Symba, thank you some much!" Bianca said gratefully.

"Y-your welcome." Symba said as she became shy.

Bianca smiled kindly. Silver broke the silence, "Uh, what was that thing?" And who was it talking about?

Hunter and Bianca exchanged looks. "Umm…you'll find out when we get in the tower." Hunter said mysteriously.

"Ok, your weird." Symba said looking at him.

"Yeah very weird." Silver said in agreement.

"Well aren't you two nice." Hunter said in pretend hurt.

"Hey, guys." Bianca interrupted.

"Yeah?" Hunter and the girls asked.

"We should go in now." Bianca stated.

"Oh! Ok!" they yelled.


End file.
